The mousetrap chronicles
by p4poonam
Summary: "Come on Scottie breathe" Stiles urges his best friend while trying to find the backup inhaler with his bloodied hands. He was the injured one damn it; why was Scott freaking out. Or a young Scott and Stiles's misadventures with a mousetrap.
1. chapter 1

**Title** : **The** **mousetrap** **chronicles**

 **Author** : **p4poonam**

 **Summary** : _"Come on Scottie breathe" Stiles urges his best friend while trying to find the backup inhaler with his bloodied hands. He was the injured one damn it; why was Scott freaking out._

 _Or a young Scott and Stiles's misadventures with a mousetrap_.

 **Note: the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**

 **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**

"Come on Scottie breathe" Stiles urges his best friend while trying to find the backup inhaler with his bloodied hands. He was the injured one damn it; why was Scott freaking out.

He has always kept the inhaler on his self ever since the backyard incident where Scott suffered a major asthma attack while alone with Stiles. Scott did not have his inhaler with him then and Stiles was unwilling to leave his suffering friend alone to find one. So, young Stiles, who was only five years old back then did the only thing that he could and started to cry and scream on top of his lungs to attract the attention of the elders. Both their moms came running in and Melissa immediately attended to Scott recognizing what the problem was. After Scott was breathing normally again Stiles asked his mom if he could also have one of inhalers so that he could help Scott if it happened again. That was the day that his mom bought him an inhaler too and he has kept it along with him ever since.

 **TBC**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

Stiles's bloodied hands finally managed to find the inhaler and he helped get Scott's breathing under control. Once Scott was doing relatively okay, nine years old Stiles talked to him as calmly as he could manage.

"Scott, buddy look at me... Yes... Good. Don't look down alright. Yeah! I need you to be brave and go back inside and tell my dad that I'm hurt and ask him to bring back some ice and to call an ambulance. Can you do that Scott?" Stiles asked his nine years old friend.

"Yes." Scott said, trying his best to ignore the blood pooling by Stiles feet. He needed to be brave. He didn't need another panic induced asthma attack hurdling him in an effort to help his best friend. He will go and get the sheriff like Stiles said. The Sheriff and the doctors will know what to do and how to make Stiles better again.

He started to run out of the attic where they were currently at. They weren't supposed to be here alone but Stiles had pleaded with him until he agreed to come. He could never say no to his best friend, especially now when Stiles had so recently lost his mom.

Stiles called after him when he reached the door, "Don't forget the ice and hurry."

Scott did not understand why Stiles needed ice in the current situation but Stiles was the smartest person he knew and he tended to agree with whatever Stiles said.

He just nodded and ran off to find the Sheriff.

 **TBC**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Ever since Claudia died, Noah has had a hard time dealing with life. She was the love of his life and losing her has left a hole so deep in his heart that no amount of alcohol can ever fill it but, it at least helps to numb the pain a little. He would've given up a long time ago but he has to continue on for his son, his baby boy Mieczyslaw, his Stiles. He'd promised his beloved Claudia that he would look after their son but so far, ever since her death, he hasn't been able to keep his promise.

Ever since Claudias death, Stiles has been staying mostly with Melissa when shes not on her shift or with Anna, another one of Claudias friends. They had been most helpful and understanding. Today though, Melissa has a shift at the hospital and Annas out of town visiting some relatives so, the sheriff said hed look out for Scott along with Stiles for her.

Hes sitting at the kitchen table, a half empty bottle of Jack besides him, along with a glass filled with the amber liquid and a container of ice alongside it when Scott comes rushing in, on the verge of a panic attack or is it an asthma attack? God! Why does the kid run around so much when he cant handle it?

Sheriff Stilinski? Scott shouts in a panicked voice. Scott! Whats going on? Why are you shouting? the sheriff asked calmly

Stiles! Scott nearly shrieks hes in the attic and hes hurt. Theres so much blood. Scott starts to cry at that.

All the Sheriff has to hear is that Stiles is hurt and hes bleeding to sober him up in an instant. Hes off like a rocket towards the attic where his sons at. What were they doing in the attic? They supposed to be playing in Stiless room or in the backyard. He should have kept a better eye on them and not spent the time drinking away his pain. Claudia would be so disappointed in him. This would never have happened if she was still alive. He should have done a better job of looking after his only son. God! He cant lose him too.

Filled with these thoughts, he reached his son moments later. Stiles was lying down on the attic floor, pale and clammy. There was a puddle of blood by his feet one of his feet which was bleeding was missing a (toe). God! He felt sick.

Dad it hurts Stiles cries

I know buddy I know. Its going to be alright buddy. The sheriff says reaching out for his phone and calling the ambulance.

Scott rushes in then, his tiny fingers valiantly holding the ice pitcher that the sheriff used earlier for his drinks.

Put my toe in that. Stiles says to his dad.

The sheriff still on the phone confirms that its safe to do so. The operator confirms that its alright to do so but warns against direct contact with the ice as it may cause frostbite and nerve damage. She suggests wrapping it in plastic bag first.

Noah along with Scotts help bags the tiny toe and places it inside the ice container. He picks Stiles up in his arms while Scott carries the ice container, pale but determined to help his friend and they both reach the front yard just in time to let the paramedics take over.

The paramedics prep Stiles and they along with the Sheriff and Scott leave for the hospital in the ambulance.

 **TBC**.


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa cursed herself. She should have trusted her judgment. She knew in her heart that Noah loved Claudia deeply and losing her had been hard on him. Granted that it had been more than two months since her friend's death, but the Sheriff was still drinking his pain away. Anna, their friend and herself had been taking care of Stiles mostly so as not to burden the sheriff but today they were both unavailable and they both trusted the Sheriff to remain sober for a few hours to look after the boys. Clearly she was wrong.

They were waiting outside the hospital operating room, the Sheriff pacing-clearly worried and Melissa soothing a traumatized Scott. She had managed to convince Scott that Stiles was going to be alright yet he remained clinging to her, unwilling to let her out of his personal space. She managed to get Scott talking as to what had happened and he had given her a teary eyed description as to what had taken place. When asked about what they had been doing in the attic instead of in the backyard or in Stiles's room, Scott confessed that it was Stiles idea. He said that Stiles was missing his mommy so much and that he wanted something of her to keep with him.

The Sheriff after hearing this confession felt even more guilty than earlier. He was the one who was unable to stay in the constant memories of Claudia around the house, so he had put all her things and all their photographs away into the depths of the attic where he didn't have to face them. He had failed to acknowledge that Stiles might still need and miss the stuff around in the absence of his mother. If he hadn't put the stuff away …if hadn't been drinking …if he had been looking after his son like he was supposed to do, …IF…. IF…. IF …. Then Stiles wouldn't be in the hospital, having an operation to reattach his lost toe.

God! His baby boy lost a part of his body today and what was he doing? He was drinking, lost in his own world when he was supposed to watch out for the boys… to take care of them. He crumbled on the floor, his legs giving out, sobs wreaking his frame. Claudia would be so disappointed in him. He failed to keep the promise that he made his beloved. He channeled his shame and guilt towards resolution. He resolved in that instant that he won't drown himself in alcohol any more. He will take care of his son and he won't let any harm come to him in the future.

 **XXX**

Melissa watched the various expressions cross the sheriff's face…. Guilt, fear, shame and later determination and resolve. She felt hopeful that this would be a turning point and that things would be better from now on.

 **XXX**

The doctor came after what felt like hours. He assured the Sheriff that Stiles was going to be completely fine. He may face some issues with balance in the near future but in the long run he would be able to perform all the tasks like running and playing games without any further complication and like any other kid his own age.

The Sheriff was then permitted to visit Stiles which he accepted thankfully.

 **XXX**

Later, when Stiles was brought back home, Noah presented Stiles with a photograph of himself, Stiles and Claudia.

"Thanks dad." Stiles accepted the photo with a teary smile.

"I am sorry son… for the past few months, I wasn't myself. Losing your mom was hard on me but I should have known how much harder this has been for you. I should have been there for you. I'm sorry son, I'm so so sorry." The sheriff hugged his now sobbing son into his arms and begged him for his forgiveness.

Stiles hugged his dad back just as fiercely. The past few months had felt like he had lost both his parents, his mom to the illness and his dad to the grief but now, in this moment, Stiles feels like he has his dad back and maybe all wasn't right in the world yet but it was at least headed in that direction.

"Dad?"

"yeah, Stiles?"

"I miss mom."

" I know son, I miss her too."

"Dad?"

"yeah, Stiles?"

"I love you."

"I love you too kiddo, to the moon and back." The sheriff whispered the words that Claudia used to say.

 **The** **End**.


End file.
